


Let's Start Anew

by riddlcr



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlcr/pseuds/riddlcr
Summary: An alternate scene ending from 5x11 where Edward and Oswald hug.





	Let's Start Anew

“I can't believe it. She took the submarine and our only way out of this dump. And Edward the dog! We have nothing left.” Oswald's tone was defeated, he leaned against the arm of the chair with a sad look on his face. The one eye he still did have was welling with tears, staring off into the distance.

Edward stood in the center of the room, back to the other angry criminal, fingers placed loosely under his chin in deep thought. 

He heard Oswald groan and slam his hands against the chair in frustration. His typical meltdown. “Absolutely nothing! We're losers again, Edward! I can't believe it. We—”

“We have eachother.” Edward turned around, expression stern, attempting to catch Oswald's gaze. Immediately, he saw him relax in his seat. His enraged features gradually softened.

“And that's all we need. Because you and I, we can do anything. We simply need to try.” Tilting his head up, he approached the man in the chair. “We don't need Jim, or the rest of the GCPD to become what we want to become.”

Oswald began nodding profusely and stood, limping over to the window where Ed once stood. He pointed outside and looked to the other. “There isn't much for us to do, anyway. What we may have wanted has already been claimed and turned to rot.”

The smaller man's hand fell to his side in realization what he said. There was a moment of silence that hung in the air, building up whoever wanted to speak first. It was Edward.

“If we could leave, there might be—”

“No.” Oswald stuck his hand up. Edward's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as Oswald walked up to him. 

“We are not leaving. As much as I know you and I both want to start anew, there's...” He trailed off. A wan smile grew on his face and he looked down, head tilted slightly so Edward couldn't see his eye. 

“What? There's what?” 

A deep inhale and Oswald looked up again, directly into Edward's eyes. Ed knew whatever that man was about to say was something special. He always did this before he made some speech.

“There's too many memories here. Of you. Of me. Of us, together. This place is where we found eachother. This place is where I helped you become who you are now, and the same with me.” Oswald turned to the window, obviously crying. “We are written all over this city, Edward. I can't just leave this behind.”

“But,” Ed stepped forward to stand next to Oswald, looking out the window as well at the treachery that made his stomach turn. “Here lies bad memories, too. The pier. Everything that happened there. I tried to kill you, Oswald. Twice - just in that area.”

“It's also where I saved your life from Sofia's guards. It's also where we set up that submarine and made a pledge to eachother that we would stand beside one another, even in crossfire.” 

They both turned and looked at eachother. It took everything in Edward to hold back the tears that were sitting in his eyes.

“What would the good be without the bad?” Oswald's voice turned soft, convincing, as he reached forward and placed his hand on Edward's arm. Ed put his opposite hand on top of Oswald's and gave a light squeeze, finally smiling. 

“You're right again, Oswald.”

“As always.”

The both of them let out weak laughs as the remains of Gotham burned right beside them, because suddenly that part didn't matter. Suddenly, the two of them in that room together were the only things that existed in that sentimental moment. After ten seconds of gazing down at one another in a silent pledge of truce, they pulled eachother in a tight embrace. Tighter than ever before, bonding eachother by words, by fate, and by heartbeat. 

“You and I will start anew.” Oswald said as he pulled away.

Edward nodded. “As partners.”

“As partners.”


End file.
